


The Possession of Loki

by LyeCoatha



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Multi, Thor:Ragnarok, captive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeCoatha/pseuds/LyeCoatha
Summary: Kira summons the character Loki from the scene right before Thor and his friends walk in to see him bound in chains in the film Thor: Ragnarok, she holds him captive and seduces him till he no longer desires to leave.
Relationships: Kira Mitchell - Relationship, Loki (Marvel) - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The Possession of Loki

Loki opened his eyes and looked around. It was a fairly large white room, there was a bed against the wall in the center, when he tried to move he realized that he was completely restrained by heavy power dampening chains wrapped around him with his hands bound behind his back and chains around his ankles, he struggled to release himself even though he knew it was useless, he eventually gave up and laughed at his predicament. 

Kira watched him from behind the two way reinforced glass, seeing him struggle aroused her, but she could not have him yet she needed to break him first or he could possibly destroy her and everything she has built. This was her sanctuary and her playground and she satiated her appetite on men who pleased her and this one pleased her very much. She enjoyed breaking their wills and tasting their desires, she fed off of their need for her and gave them exquisite pleasures in return. 

Loki hollered, "Hello? Hello! Okay, you've got my attention. I don't know what I've done to you...I'm sure it was something...but it is clear that I'm not going anywhere so you can let me go now. Hey! Is anyone is listening?!" 

Kira decided it was time to introduce herself. She tapped a button on the wall of his cell and Loki was able to see her. Standing just behind the wall was a tall, light skinned, long-haired brunette in a white gown. 

"Hello, Loki, god of mischief, my name is Kira, goddess of desire, welcome to my manor."  
Loki chuckled, "Do you treat all your guests this way?" Kira smiled, "So far, only you, Loki." He looked away for a moment then said, "Heh, I would be honored to make your acquaintance if I were not restrained in such a way." Kira lifted her hand and waved her fingers and his restraints dematerialized. Loki stood up and rubbed his wrists and adjusted his shoulders.  
"Thank you. Do I know you?"  
"No Loki, but I know of you. In the ottoman you will find comfortable clothing and some food."  
Loki chuckled, "What? I'm already dressed."  
As the words left his lips he felt lighter, he looked down at himself and found he was completely nude. He looked back up and the wall had returned to solid white.  
"Nice trick."  
Kira smiled as her eyes took in the features of his muscular chest, his arms and legs. Her eyes rested momentarily on his very well endowed genitals. She stared at his naked body, he was truly gorgeous and she felt her arousal heighten. Loki turned around and bent down to lift the top off the ottoman and said, "I hope you like the view." As he wiggled his ass. And Kira pursed her lips momentarily and chuckled to herself. 

He found a tray with a hot meal waiting for him, he removed it and found his clothes from his time in Asgard prison. "Great!" He exclaimed sarcastically as he lifted it and looked at the wall with an air of annoyance. Kira left him as he dressed.

While Loki slept, something unseen had entered his room. His shirt slowly rolled up to his chest, indentation of fingers caressed his waist and going up to his chest, the outline of hands under his shirt could be seen as the ghostly hands caressed his chest and played with his nipples. Loki's breathing quickened as the slightest moan emanated from his throat. The indentation of fingers caressing his hair and down the right side of his face. His shirt moved with the touch of the invisible fingers as they went down to his trousers. It lifted as the fingers slipped under and caressed their way down to his genitals, moving slowly up and down the shaft of his cock as it responded. 

Loki tilted his head back and opened his mouth as he panted and an audible moan escaped his lips as he orgasmed. Loki's eyes darted open as he sat up quickly, looking around at the darkened room as his eyes adjusted, he could not see anything but he knew something had touched him... manipulated him. His breathing returned to normal, he lifted the top of his pants as he looked down at his fully aroused penis, and laid under the covers. His brow furrowed as his eyes searched the darkness and eventually he felt secure that he was alone and he slipped his hand into his trousers and masturbated, panting, he closed his eyes, pressed his head back into his pillow as he opened his mouth and sighed as his orgasms grew in strength and frequency till he was moaning and gasping as he came. The intensity of it coupled with what he felt earlier wore him out and he could not keep his eyes open and fell back to sleep. 

Kira opened her eyes and smiled, she was laying in her bed, and fantasizing about Loki dreaming of her hands caressing and arousing him. She moaned, her pussy humming with excitement. She caressed her hands down over her breasts, slipped her fingers between the folds and massaged her clitoris. 

She clasped the side of her face, panting, as she reached orgasm and arched her back digging her head into the pillow as her body became taut. She quivered as her hips spasmed and she gasped for breath as she came and her body shook from the intensity of her orgasms. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes lazily and smiled, "Mmm Loki." She rolled over and went to sleep. 

When Loki awoke there was a silver tray on the ottoman with his favorite meal waiting for him. His anger at being held captive kept him from consuming it but the savory smells made his mouth water and stomach growl, eventually his body's need won over his obstinance. He got up and pulled the ottoman close to his bed, he picked up the plate and fork and took a bite, it tasted even better than it smelled. He closed his eyes and moaned then devoured his meal. 

Afterwards he reclined against the wall and looked around his room and saw the tray of empty dishes disappear. He wondered where and how they were able to materialize. He got up and walked the length of his cell, then studied the walls, he searched every panel, corner and crevice for some kind of vulnerability but all he found was the entrance to the lavatory hidden behind an optical illusion at the other end of his cell. When he entered, the wall became solid behind him. Lights blinked on and he saw another door. He walked over to it and the door vanished revealing shelves of towels, wash clothes, extra clothing and other amenities. He stepped back and the door reappeared. 

Loki grabbed a towel and he undressed and stepped into the shower, he enjoyed the heat and feel of the water on his skin. He turned around, as the water cascaded down his back he ran his fingers through his long hair and leaned his head back under the spray. He took the soap from its nook in the wall and lathered his hands then caressed his chest and stomach, his limbs and rinsed himself off, his face and then Loki caressed himself and he became hard and he laid his hand on the wall and as he masturbated he thought about his beautiful captor and what he would do to her if he got his hands on her, he came with a great sigh of relief as he smiled a wicked grin and laid his head back into spray as the water cascaded down his face, chest and genitals as it rinsed the soap and cum down the drain. 

Loki stepped out of the shower and towel dried himself off, after thoroughly dried, he dressed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, his long damp locks hung thick and curly around his shoulders. He returned to the entrance and door dematerialized and he stepped back into the cell.

Kira was reclining on his bed, waiting for him, she was wearing an opal see through skin tight dress, her face looking up at the ceiling, she turned to look at him. He was absolutely breathing taking.  
"Good morning, Loki, how was your shower?" She said with a hint of a smile.  
When Loki saw her his anger flared."I want out of here!" He yelled.  
Kira turned onto her side so that he could see her nudity. "Did you enjoy your meal? I had it made especially for you."  
Loki stared at her breasts, his eyes travelled down to the dark patch of hair between her thighs, he snapped back to his senses."Did you not hear me?"  
Kira smiled, pleased with his reaction to the sight of her body "Yes, I heard you." She said with a smirk. Loki walked up to the side of the bed, leaned over, planting his hands on the mattress "I demand that you release me!" He said with a slight growl in his tone. Kira rolled onto her back, and looked at him momentarily, "No." She rolled her hips as she arched her back and her hands travelled over her hips and her breasts and rested behind her neck. "Did you sleep well Loki?"  
He watched her hips undulate and her hands caress over her breasts, he felt himself become aroused, he sat down beside her with his back to her so she could not see his arousal. He said softly, "I want to leave... I am bored here." She caressed her hand up his back as she said, "You can leave when you no longer want to." Her touch made his skin shiver and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned to look at her. "What do you mean 'when I no longer want to'?"  
She saw his arousal and smiled softly, Loki saw her eyes looking at him, he looked down and realized she could see his erection, he concealed himself, resting his hand on his thigh. Kira laid her hands above her head and replied, "When I'm satiated then you can go."  
He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Is that all?" 

Loki rolled onto his knee as he threw his leg over and straddled her hips, he held down her arms and smiled just before he pressed his lips against her welcoming mouth and plunged his tongue in caressing slowly as her tongue slide into his mouth. He felt his arousal heighten. He kissed her neck going down to her chest and tore open her dress, he shifted himself down so that he could grab her breasts while kissing and sucking her nipples. 

Kira smiled, her breathing steady as she enjoyed his attempts to arouse her, she felt her pussy become wet and a moan escaped her throat. Loki's right hand travelled down to her thigh and pulled up her dress as he shifted back up to eye level and laid down beside her. He kissed her neck and chest and took her nipple into his mouth as his fingers caressed up her inner thigh. Kira took long and slow breaths as silent sighs emanated from her throat. His hand caressed lightly over her pussy. His lips travelled back up to her neck and she turned to him as he kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth at the very moment his fingers slipped between the folds and massaged her clitoris. "Mmmm." Kira moaned as she rocked her hips very slowly. 

Loki broke their kiss and removed his fingers from her and rested his hand on her hip as he lifted up to look in her eyes and asked rhetorically, "Are you satisfied?" Kira said smiling, as she returning his gaze, "Not in the least." Loki sat up, "What!?" He looked at her, a little shocked and feeling a bit hurt. "You're lying! I felt you!" Kira sighed and began to explain, "Loki, you are cunning and manipulative but there was no desire in your actions. You cannot feign that. I want your desire not your acquiescence." Loki looked at her in disbelief, because she saw right through him, he grabbed her left hand and pressed it against the front of his trousers rubbing her hand over his erection and she pressed her fingers around the outline of his cock and stroked it, he breathed a sigh, "Here's your desire, or is this not real enough for you." Kira stroked him a moment longer then looked up to his face, his eyelids half closed and the corners of his lips curled slightly as he looked down at her, and she said, "Now who is lying?" 

Loki's temper flared again, he slapped her wrist away and grasped her upper arms with a menacing grip. "You..." was all he was able to say when Kira put her hand to his chest and pressed, the force threw him across the room, he hit the wall with an "Umph" and fell to the floor. He shook his head, reaching his hand up to rub it, as Kira sat up. She looked at him and lifted her hand, "Stay." Loki felt a pressure on his chest and he could not move, Kira walked over to the wall as it became clear, she took one last look at him as he glared at her then walked out and it turned white behind her. 

Loki felt the pressure release his body, he growled as his temper flared momentarily, "Bitch!" And slammed his fist on the floor. Then a smile slowly appeared on his lips. 

As Loki slept he dreamed of an elaborate garden with high stone walls covered with cascading ivy, great pools of dark water and beautiful flower beds, Greek statues and fields of green grass and large lush trees. As he walked beside the winding stone wall he heard a voice whisper from behind him, "Loki?" He turned to look but no one was there. "Loki?" He heard in the other direction and he looked back and saw Kira near the wall where it wound out of sight. Gossamer scarves of blue and pink were draped around her hips, entwined and stretched up, crisscrossing over her breasts and loosely tied behind her neck as the ends hung down. The sight of her aroused him. 

She smiled and gestured for him to follow her. She laughed and ran out of sight. Loki ran after her. She disappeared and Loki stopped, looking around, she called his name from behind a tree, "Ohhh Loki?" She giggled. He darted towards her and she ran laughing into a maze and he followed. As she ran passed the guardian statue of the maze the gargoyle reached out and grasped the gauze that fluttered by, pulling the tie loose before dropping it and returning to its original pose, Loki slowed his paced as he stared in disbelief watching the gargoyle move so swiftly that if he had blinked he would've missed it. She looked behind her and giggled as Loki caught up to her, he grasped the the edge of her gauze tie and pulled, slowing her down as she turned a corner, he came around and grabbed her as they fell to the ground. She struggled out of his grasp, then paused momentarily as she smiled at him and said with a breathy seductive tone, "Loki!" He pulled her scarves as they unravelled, falling to the ground, she got to her feet just as Loki stood up and lunged for her. She fell and he rolled her onto her back and crawled up between her thighs and he held her down. She struggled, thrusting her hips against him which aroused him even more and she smiled seductively and breathing heavily, she moaned, "Mmm Loki." Loki felt his arousal intensify, he pulled his trousers down, and thrusted himself very hard into her. She screamed, "Ahh!" He watched her face, as he grinded his hips into her, she panted as she writhed under him. Her eyes shut tight, her mouth wide open, she tilted her head back and screamed as she orgasmed. Her cries brought him to near climax and he raised himself up as he thrusted harder and faster into her as he came. 

In bed, Loki's hips thrusted as he ejaculated, he woke up soaked in sweat, his heart beating fast and trying to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as he sighed, "Ohhhh...whoa!" He got up, went to the lavatory to clean himself and change. 

Kira opened her eyes, her head resting on her knees. She was sitting up with her knees against her chest, legs crossed and her arms wrapped around them, her face and body glistening with sweat. She smiled as she lifted her head, the orgasms continued to course through her and she moaned, pleased with the results of her manipulation of Loki's dream. "Mmm, now that's desire."

In the morning Kira returned to Loki's cell after he had eaten. He was reclining against the wall, his eyes closed, Kira pressed a button and the wall in Loki's cell turned clear and Kira stepped through it.  
"My compliments to your chef. This food and seeing..." Loki opened his eyes, when he saw her it caught him off guard. "...you is the only entertainment I have." Kira was wearing the gossamer scarves from his dream as a very short and revealing skirt and wrap for her breasts. Kira came over and sat down on his bed, facing him, Loki looked at her remembering his dream and seeing her nipples through the sheer fabric aroused him and he placed his hands over the front of his trousers trying to conceal it. 

"What has you so distracted Loki?" Kira smiled playfully acting as if she didn't know. She leaned back on her hand behind her thrilled by his reactions to her appearance as he drank in her beauty and at last he said, "You were in my dream."  
"Oh, was I?"  
"Don't play with me." Loki said looking very serious.  
Kira sat up straight, she looked down and then back up at him and said, "I was."  
Loki took a deep breath, her answer confirmed his suspicions and asked, "Why?"  
"Because I wanted to taste your desire...and to speed things along."  
"You're feeding off of me!" Loki exclaimed with disgust.  
The smile faded from Kira's lips, "Not quite, dear."  
"Don't call me that! Don't talk to me as if you know me!" He spat the words out with such vehemence.  
Kira closed her eyes and turned her head away from him taking a deep breath. She understood his rage and disgust she knew this would come eventually. 

She looked back at him, her expression showed anger and hurt, Loki stared back at her with anger in his eyes, and she finally spoke.  
"Everything has energy and lives off of energy. The food you eat, the companionship you crave, it's all energy. And it just so happens that I live off of your desires, a more heightened form of energy that sustains me..." She took a breath and leaned forward and said, "So before you go judging me I suggest you try going without food and spend a month alone without any entertainment and interactions with the world around you and if you're still alive then you can spit your disgust at me!"  
Loki's expression changed to shock as Kira got up and walked out and the wall turned solid behind her. 

She went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, her emotions were high and breathed heavily through her nostrils trying not to allow the tears to escape. Tanisha and Isobel came in and laid down on either side of her and held her as she put her arms around them and held them close. Feeling the comfort of her sisters calmed her emotions and she breathed a sigh, closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

When Loki's next meal appeared he tried to go with out and after an hour it disappeared but when the next tray appeared his body's needs demanded action and he reluctantly took a bite and by the end of his meal he was thoroughly satisfied as he rejoiced in the flavors and in how it satiated him and he realized she was right. It annoyed him so much that he could be wrong. As the evening wore on into night his thoughts came around to her again and again till eventually he rationalized her needs with his own. Before he fell asleep he thought of how cruel he was and the hurt in her eyes and wondered if she would return or just leave him here to die. 

In the morning Kira awoke, her sisters had stayed with her through the night, she kissed the crowns of their heads and thanked them both. One of her male servants, a handsome man with long blond hair, entered her room and seeing she was awake said, "Kira, he's calling for you."  
"Thank you for the message, Alexander, we will be down shortly."

Kira walked up to Loki's cell, he was laying on his bed, she pressed the button and his side of the wall became clear.  
"Hello Loki."  
Loki got up and sat on the edge of his bed and looked at Kira, she was wearing a rouge colored dress, "Hello Kira."  
"What is it that you want Loki."  
"Please come in."  
Kira noticed he was different, there was a gentleness in his voice and demeanor, she walked through and stood near the end of his bed."I was told that you asked for me." Loki stood up and turned to her. "I wanted to see you.." Loki crossed his hands behind his back.  
"I wanted.." he looked down then he looked her in the eyes, "I wanted to apologize." 

Kira blinked her eyes, in astonishment then said, "I accept your apology."  
Loki breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, he smiled at her and she returned his smile.  
"So what changed your mind?" Loki looked down at the floor, "I, uh, tried to go without." He looked at her face to see her reaction. "Oh really?" She said with a laugh in her voice. Loki smiled, feeling embarrassed, but then asked, "Does it hurt?"  
Kira smiled, "No, not all." She looked up and back at him, "I've been told it feels something like ecstasy." 

Loki came up close to her and placed his hands on her neck below her ears and kissed her. Kira closed her eyes and felt the touch of his soft lips, she opened her mouth, and felt the caress of his tongue. She returned his passion with her own, placing her hands on his chest caressing them up and down and around his sides to his back as her tongue caressed his. She felt his erection and moaned. Loki pulled away and took her hand to lead her to his bed but Kira stopped him, "No, follow me." She said and she took his hand and led him out of his cell.

The minute he stepped out he saw his clothes had changed back to his original attire. Loki's face turned to a devilish smile as he grabbed Kira around her waist and pulled her against him and said close to her ear, "You shouldn't have done that." And made a wicked laugh. Kira smiled, she finally felt his desire heighten, she laid her head back on his shoulder as he spoke into her ear, and she orgasmed. 

A feeling came over Loki of intense pleasure, he opened his mouth as his eyes closed, taking short breathes, and leaned his head back. He relaxed his arm around Kira and she turned around, placed her hands on his ears and pulled his head down to kiss him. Loki wrapped his arms around her as the orgasmic euphoria continued to build, his pulse quickened and his body trembled slightly. Kira pulled herself away from him and stepped back, watching him as he experienced a tremendous orgasm, she felt herself alive and invigorated as the orgasms coursed through her. 

Loki felt the orgasms dissipate and took long deep breaths as his pulse returned, he opened his eyes and said, "Ohmygod! Oh! My! God! ...That was intense!" He looked at Kira, she had a delighted smile on her face as she looked at him and he asked, "Is that how it feels for you?"  
"Yes but in a different kind of way." She said.  
"How?" He asked with a questioning look.  
She thought for a moment and then said, "Imagine being in a desert and your throat is parched then you finally come upon a body of water and when you taste it, it is the most delicious water you've ever had and it fills you up and invigorates you."  
He looked at her in astonishment, "Wow." Was all he could say. 

She walked up to him and looked into his eyes, she smiled, "You're my tall drink of water." She said and laughed. She turned around laying her back against him, putting his arm around her waist, she turned her head to look at him,"Now, come on and take me." She said playfully. She allowed Loki to read her mind, he saw where she wanted him to take her, Loki clutched her and teleported them both to her bedroom. 

Kira pulled off her dress she waved her hand over his chest and his clothes disappeared, "Mm yes." She said as she caressed her hands up to the back of his neck and Loki slowly ran his hands up and down her back as they kiss. Kira moaned and felt his erection, she pushed him down on to the bed and kissed his neck and chest as she went down. 

Kira wetted her lips as she took his penis in her hand and held it steady and lightly kissed the tip, running her wet lips all around the head as Loki moaned. She lightly squeezed the head between her lips and began to slowly run her hand up and down his shaft as she sucked the first two inches into her mouth, bobbing up and down as she massaged the head and frenulum with her tongue. 

Loki's hips thrusted as his moaning increased in frequency and volume, his fingers trembled as he caressed them through her hair. Kira orgasmed to the delicious sounds he made as he neared climax. His body shook as he came, erupting as he felt an intense orgasm wash over him. She swallowed his semen then got up on the bed and laid her head on her pillow, Loki run his hands down his face and sighed, then followed and laid down beside her. 

She stared at his handsome glistening face, beads of sweat on his forehead and neck, his sweat dampened hair relaxing into frizzy curls, his green eyes staring back at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and he clasped his hand over hers and smiled. She looked at his lips and her thumb caressed over them, as she leaned over him her hand slid down to his chest and to his left side and rested her hand beside him, Loki placed his hands on either side of her face as they kissed. She laid her chest on his and slid her hands up under his shoulders and caressed his upper arms. He slipped his fingers through her hair and it cascaded around his face as he caressed her. She broke the kiss to look down at him and smiled as he placed her hair behind her left ear and gathered it around her right shoulder and she tilted her head so it would stay. She kissed his cheek beside his lips and planted kisses down along his neck and center of his chest as his hands caressed down over her shoulders and upper back. She lifted herself onto her knees and bent down and licked his nipple then blew on it and it became taut as the skin around it developed goosebumps, she kissed it as she ran her fingernails down his sides making him gasp and writhe. She grinned as he whispered, "Oh don't do that!" Which only made her want to do it even more. She placed kisses down to his stomach and gently bite his side, he gasped, "Oh! Kira!" And she giggled with a devilish glint in her eyes then she came back up and licked his other nipple and blew on it watching it become taut and goosebumps raise around it and she kissed it. She started to run her fingernails down his sides again but Loki grabbed her wrists and looked down at her and said, "Don't!" She gave him a devilish smile and said, "I like watching you writhe to my touch, it turns me on." He let go of her wrists and she ran her fingernails down his sides and watched him gasp and writhe. Kira closed her eyes and moaned erotically. Loki's arousal returned as his penis became fully erect, she looked down at it and caressed her fingers around the shaft as she bit her lip and whispered, "Yes! There you are." 

Loki sat up, placed his hands under her arms and threw her down onto her back, he got up on his knees and spread her legs and she welcomed him between her thighs. He laid himself down on her as he penetrated her vagina. Kira gasped, feeling the fullness of him as he continued to slide himself into her, she placed her hands just under his ears then slid her fingers through his hair and it cascaded down as he pulled out halfway and thrusted hard into her.  
"Slowly, Loki, I want this moment to last." Loki nodded and kissed her as he slowly rolled his hips and his hands slid up her back and his fingers curled around her shoulders. Kira moaned as he created small but potent orgasms in her and Loki felt this as his breath shuddered with each rolling thrust of his hips. 

Kira placed his hair behind his ears and kissed his lips as her hands caressed down his back. She looked into his eyes and he returned her gaze, she stared a moment longer then said "Okay." Loki raised himself to his hands, he pulled out halfway and thrusted hard, rocking her body with his repeated thrusts. Kira dug her head into the pillow as she felt the orgasms washing through her in greater intensity and she clawed his back as she began to writhe. Loki threw his head back and moaned as his orgasms increased in their intensity and his voice got louder as he came and ejaculated but his pulse continued to quicken and his breathing was too fast. Kira realized he was in pain. She bit the sensitive part of her inner arm until the pain replaced the orgasms. Loki's pulse came down and his breathing regulated back to a normal rhythm. He laid down and they embraced, their bodies trembling as the last of the orgasms dissipated, they kissed and Loki pulled out of her and laid down beside her.

Kira watched him sleep, he was so handsome that he was truly beautiful, she studied his face and his body wanting to remember him because these moments would be their last together. After some time he opened his eyes and looked around and saw her staring at him. He smiled and turned on his side, "What is it?" he asked, seeing a sadness in her eyes.  
"It's time for you to go Loki."  
"I don't want to." He said.  
"That's precisely why you must." She said as she caressed his face.  
"I want to stay with you." He said as he pulled her close and embraced her.  
"I know you do." She whispered into his ear and ran her fingers through his hair.  
He pulled away to look at her face, her eyes, "You don't want me?" He asked.  
She touched his cheek "I want you more than anything I have ever wanted in my life but you have a destiny, Loki, and your brother needs you."  
He scoffed "Thor? He can take care of himself."  
"I've kept you far too long from your timeline."  
"Will I remember you?" He finally asked.  
"Only for a fleeting moment and then you won't remember me or our time together until your death." Loki did not know what to say, he knew she was right and he could see from her expression that he would not be able to change her mind. Kira waved her hand over his body and his clothes reappeared. She gave him one last kiss and he made it a passionate one that sent chills through her body as the beginnings of an orgasm began to stir. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned, at last she broke the kiss and snapped her fingers and Loki disappeared, returned to the same point in time where she had taken him from as he opened his eyes and shook the grogginess from his mind and for a few fleeting moments he felt oddly very good and somewhat aroused. 

Kira rolled onto her back and sighed she closed her eyes and envisioned Loki then placing her hands on her face, sliding them down. He had awakened another orgasm in her, she slid her hands down over her breasts, rubbing the nipples, down to her pussy. One of her male servants came in, a tall and handsome man with short wavy dark hair, he stared at her as he became aroused then said "Kira, some..unusual guests have arrived."  
"Mmm, thank you, Alexi." He stood watching her pleasure herself then she offered her hand to him to join her, he took off his clothes and got on her bed, Kira raised her knees as he came up and slid has hands under her ass cheeks lifting her as he bent down and dug his tongue into her clitoris. Kira writhed and he clasped his hands around her hips holding her still as he ate her pussy bringing her to climax. Kira gasped as she tried catching her breath, Alexi sat up and wiped her fluids from his mouth and chin. When her breathing returned to normal she sat up and Alexi sat down next her, she wrapped her fingers around his cock and masturbated him as she asked, "What is so unusual about these guests?" Alexi leaned back on his hands and tilted his head back, his voice quavered, "They.. ohhh! They came.. ohhh! In a moth..ohhhh!" Kira smiled as she enjoyed watching him orgasm. "What else can you tell me about them?" She asked with a devilish grin knowing the difficulty it took for him to speak. "Ohhh! ...There... ohhh! There are three...Ohhh, of them. Ohhh! Ohhh! Two..two men and.. Ohhh! A woman. Ohhh! Kira please!" Kira smiled, "Okay." She let him cum in peace as he panted and then ejaculated. Alexi laid down and Kira bent down and kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for the distraction, Alexi."


End file.
